Por amor a quién
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Todos nos enamoramos y todos tenemos problemas para admitirlo. Jounouchi tiene dificultades para confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo, Yuugi. Pero, ¿qué efecto causará esta situación sobre Kaiba Seto y Atem? (Wishshipping/Jounouchi x Yuugi) (Prideshipping/ Kaiba x Atem ) One-shot


**No soy muy del Wishshipping (Jounouchi x Yuugi) pero se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude decir que no.**

 **Me gusta desesperar a los personajes, ¿que puedo decir?** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

 _ **No inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes, todo pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, y no quisiera robarle su trabajo al respetable señor.**_

* * *

En situaciones complicadas, batallas o peleas, se necesita valor y hacer buen uso de él. Los valientes usan este valor hasta quedar completamente desgastado y cuando eso sucede, lo renuevan para transformarlo en una fuerza inquebrantable capaz de atravesar todo tipo de barreras.

Los sentimientos son una barrera que no todos saben traspasar. Creen que pudieron subir a ese muro y pudieron pasar al otro lado. Sin embargo, no es así. Incluso los valientes tienen su momento de debilidad frente a ellos.

En Ciudad Domino, el sol iluminaba el rostro de un duelista apasionado y fuerte, Jounouchi Katsuya, quien le resulta inalcanzable el control de sus emociones. Ahora mismo se encuentra frente a la barrera de sentimientos, proponiéndose pasar a través de ella.

Él mismo muchacho se enfrentó a oponentes fuertes, soberbios, maliciosos y burlones que nunca lograron romper su fuerza interior. Enfrentó sus miedos e inseguridades.

Su temor a enfrentar es arruinar su amistad con Yuugi Mutou, su mejor amigo, de quién se había enamorado, pues le era imposible sentir lo contrario. Yuugi es un muchacho bondadoso, confiable y honesto. El mejor compañero que haya tenido. Y alejarse de alguien así, sería perder la vida misma.

Tuvo muchas oportunidades para decirle, en el almuerzo, en la salida de la escuela, cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa. Incluso ahora que está parado a unos metros de él, le daba la espalda, parecía estar esperando algo o alguien. Su pequeña figura era hipnotizadora, quería ver su sonrisa, quería escuchar su suave y dulce voz. Se acercó lentamente hacia él; no sabía que iba a decirle o qué iba a hacer, sólo dejará que el viento lo lleve y todo salga como tenga que salir. Si pierde su amistad, quizás es porque se lo merece, por ser tan idiota de descuidarla.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ser escuchado. Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños. Era ahora o nunca. – Yuugi…- Un susurro, no se escuchó por el ruido de los autos pasando. Tomó aire de nuevo junto con todo su coraje. -¡Yuugi!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba bruscamente su brazo y lo atraía hacia sus labios.

Sus labios eran suaves como el algodón, sedosos como una cortina y cómodos como un colchón. No se atrevió a sentir su lengua, controló su tentación. Apoyó una de sus manos en su delicada mejilla. Qué maravilla, de repente todo se volvió ligero.

Se soltó lentamente, con esperanzas de ser correspondido. Abrió sus ojos y miró el rostro de su amado. Ojos brillantes, confundidos, un ceño firme … Firme.

Todo el peso del cielo cayó cómo una repentina, fuerte y brusca tormenta. Quería meterse en un hoyo y nunca salir. ¡No era Yuugi!

Era el otro Yuugi…

¡Era Atem!

-J-Jounouchi-kun…- Tartamudeó el faraón, quien le temblaban los labios y su rostro estaba teñido de rojo. Jounouchi supuso que era la primera vez que lo dejó sin palabras. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a observar su expresión y agachó rápidamente su cabeza para disculparse. Oh, esto tenía que ser una patética y horrible pesadilla.

\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Atem! ¡No me malentiendas! – No sabía sí ser honesto o no. Era demasiado vergonzoso y Atem es muy unido a Yuugi, ¿podrá guardar un secreto? -Yo…- Era igual de complicado que decírselo a Yuugi mismo, pero tenía que arreglar esto o todo se echaría a perder. -C-Creí… Creí…- Tomó aire de nuevo. - ¡C-Creí que eras Yuugi! – Se explicó torpemente. El faraón sólo arqueó sus cejas aun tratando de procesar todo.

-Jounouchi-kun, tú…- Atem nunca se lo había imaginado, no es que le molestara, sólo estaba confundido pero aliviado ya que hubiera sido doloroso para ambos haberle tenido que decir que su amor no era correspondido. Sin embargo, no sabe que siente Yuugi por Jounouchi.

\- ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Yuugi! Q-Quería besarlo a él…- Esto último lo dijo casi con decepción. Ahora sería mucho más difícil confesarle su amor a Yuugi.

Atem trató de calmar su tensión, Yuugi lo quería a Jounouchi, Yuugi lo miraba a Jounouchi, Yuugi era feliz con Jounouchi, sólo espera que Yuugi le corresponda a Jounouchi. -Tranquilo, Jounouchi-kun. Está bien, te comprendo. - Le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa. Jounouchi dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

-Gracias, Atem. - Dijo Jounouchi.

-Quedará entre tú y yo. Sin embargo…- Atem apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jounouchi, quien tragó saliva, esperando lo peor. -No tardes en decirle a mi compañero. No temas, no va a odiarte sí es lo que piensas. - Le guiñó un ojo. Aquellas palabras eran las que el rubio atolondrado necesitaba. Le daba un poco de valor escucharlas de quien lo conoce mejor. -Y trata de ser más suave. - Añadió con una risa mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios. Jounouchi sonrió avergonzado.

Una bocina alteró al faraón, quien miró por detrás del hombro de Jounouchi. -Tengo que irme. - Dijo Atem mientras le sonreía a Jounouchi. -No olvides lo que te dije. - Añadió acercándose a su oreja. Jounouchi vio cómo el otro Yuugi corría hacia un auto negro y limpio. Lo ignoró, Atem siempre estaba ocupado con torneos y demás.

Atem abrió la puerta del auto y se deslizó por el asiento de atrás. A su lado, Kaiba Seto, quien con sus brazos cruzados le miraba profundizando su ceño fruncido. El auto no avanzaba.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el faraón con impaciencia.

-Nada. - Suspiró el castaño. -Isono, a la mansión. - Ordenó a su chofer. Atem se alivió de que el auto arrancara, sin embargo, le preocupaba sí Kaiba vio algo.

Kaiba lo había llamado al rey de los duelos a que probara un modelo nuevo de disco de duelo. Aunque pareció olvidarse completamente del propósito en cuanto pisaron la mansión.

Atem siguió caminando, un poco distraído hasta que se chocó con la espalda recta de Kaiba, quien se detuvo en el pasillo de la entrada de la mansión. - ¿Kaiba? - Preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Qué te perturba, faraón? - Aquella pregunta que salió de los labios de su rival tomó por sorpresa al duelista.

¿Acaso se veía muy perturbado?

El faraón se posicionó frente a Kaiba, quien no lo miraba y parecía molesto. - ¿A qué te refieres? -

-T _e_ ves… incómodo por alguna razón. - Atem estaba enterándose de que Kaiba lo estaba tanteando, definitivamente vio algo, pero de ninguna manera Atem le diría lo que sucedió con Jounouchi.

-No sé de qué hablas. - El faraón contestó con indiferencia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo! - Kaiba exclamó furioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? - ¿Qué tanto le susurrabas a ese don nadie? – Gruñó el castaño finalmente mirando a los ojos al faraón.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kaiba. - Atem contestó.

\- ¡Lo es! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que abandones tus compromisos conmigo sólo para que vayas a ver a ése patán? - Los puños de Kaiba estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban pálidos.

-Yo no tengo ningún compromiso contigo. - Atem aclaró arqueando una ceja, aunque no se había dado cuenta que éste se refería a todo lo relacionado con los torneos y sus proyectos. Atem se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarlo a probar nuevos discos de duelo y formatos.

-Claro que lo tienes y no te irás de aquí hasta decirme qué estabas haciendo con ese inútil. - Atem no entendía por qué a Kaiba le preocupaba lo que hiciera con Jounouchi.

Al faraón se le vino a la mente los labios de Jounouchi, fuertes y bruscos, sus dientes chocaron con los suyos. Jounouchi estaba nervioso, tenso, pero quería besar a Yuugi con ternura, sin embargo, no le salió; fue una suerte que se haya equivocado de persona.

Pero pensar en aquel momento, su primer beso y fue con Jounouchi. La idea sonrojó al ex-soberano. Kaiba lo notó. -Así que fue eso…- El castaño murmuró furioso. Aten se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

\- ¡No! ¡Te equívocas! ¡Jounouchi se confundió! - El faraón exclamó nervioso.

\- ¿En qué se confundió? - Preguntó Kaiba secamente. Atem llevó sus manos a su boca para cubrirla y así evitar hablar de más. ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Kaiba? Ya lo dijo, no era de su incumbencia.

-Olvídalo. Me voy. - El faraón caminó hacia la puerta preparado para irse y evitar la conversación.

Atem sintió una presión en su antebrazo; Kaiba detuvo su caminar. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con él, Atem? -

Su mirada era fija, sus labios apretados. Atem sintió el lugar muy pequeño, cómo sí estuviera dentro de un armario con Kaiba. Su respiración cálida, tan cerca… tan cerca. Atem lo quería más cerca, pero estaba paralizado. ¿Kaiba estaba celoso?

-Kaiba…- Susurró el faraón totalmente embobado en sus ojos azules que parecían acercarse más. Kaiba lo soltó bruscamente.

-Vete de aquí. Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer con ése inútil, no lo hagas o te arrepentirás. - Aclaró al darle la espalda.

Atem se marchó confundido, intentando interpretar las palabras de su rival. No sabía si Kaiba estaba celoso, era simplemente posesivo o algo más. Kaiba era un misterio, uno muy interesante para el faraón. Desde que decidió quedarse en éste mundo con sus amigos que le emocionaba la idea de tener una oportunidad para estar con Kaiba, le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos por él, le temía a no ser correspondido. Sí Kaiba estaba celoso, era una buena señal ¿no?

Va a tentar a su suerte, decidió ir a ver a Jounouchi.

* * *

El faraón caminó directamente hacia la casa de Jounouchi. Usaría cualquier excusa para estar con él, sí a Kaiba le preocupaba tanto, entonces se daría cuenta en poco tiempo que pasó el rato con el rubio. Sin embargo, no sabe sí iba a repercutir sobre Yuugi, pues Jounouchi debía confesarse a él. Cuanto más tarde, más lejos la oportunidad.

Cerca de la puerta de la residencia de Jounouchi, se encontraba estacionado un auto negro bien reconocido por Atem. -Kaiba. - Murmuró sorprendido. Se ocultó en el poste más cercano y se asomó un poco a observar. Un muchacho alto de cabello sedoso y castaño salía de la residencia acompañado por un rubio fastidiado. El muchacho alto lo acompañó con paciencia y calma. Era sorprendente a los ojos de Atem, el muchacho alto era Kaiba y… ¡estaba siendo amable con Jounouchi! ¿Por qué?

Ambos subieron al auto lujoso y avanzó sin más.

 _-Kaiba con Jounouchi-kun… ¿Qué van a hacer? -_ Pensó Atem con preocupación. No podía seguirlos hasta la mansión sin un vehículo. Su pecho pesaba. ¿Acaso metió en un problema a Jounouchi?

Volvió a la tienda de juegos apurando el paso, en busca de una bicicleta. En medio de su corrida hacia la entrada, encuentra con Yuugi, quien vestido estaba con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su mirada confundida lo seguía, hasta que fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Terminaste temprano, otro yo? - Preguntó Yuugi—Sin molestarse en llamar al faraón por su propio nombre, ya que a éste le hacía sentir más cómodo ser llamado de esa manera- refiriéndose al trabajo que tenía que hacer Atem con Kaiba. El faraón mordió su labio inferior tratando de no recordar el motivo por el cual el trabajo no se hizo. Yuugi notó su incomodidad. - ¿Pasó algo? -

Atem no podía decirle de su discusión porque eso implicaría hablar de sus sentimientos por Kaiba y, además, mencionar a Jounouchi y lo sucedido con él, por lo tanto, revelaría el secreto. –No, nada. Fue una prueba rápida. - Contestó rápidamente mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza. - ¿Sabes dónde encontrar una 'bicicleta'? – Cambió de tema vagamente pronunciando lo que buscaba.

Yuugi parpadeó unas varias veces y se aseguró de haber escuchado bien. - ¿Una bicicleta? ¿Para qué? –

\- ¿Para… andar en ella? – Atem respondió cómo sí fuera una obviedad.

Yuugi sacudió su cabeza. – Claro, no tenemos una bicicleta. - El faraón pareció un poco aturdido, pues todos parecían andar en ella, ¿cómo es que Yuugi no tenía una? –Pero sí tanto la necesitas, Jounouchi-kun tiene una. – Por supuesto que Jounouchi iba a tener una bicicleta, sin embargo, no podía pedírsela porque ahora estaría siendo llevado en la limusina de Kaiba hasta su mansión, ni tampoco podría ir directamente a su casa y tomarla.

\- ¿Jounouchi-kun tiene teléfono móvil? - Atem preguntó torpemente. Todos estos aparatos eran nuevos para él, pues no llevaba mucho tiempo en éste mundo y casi siempre, Yuugi manejaba esas cosas. Aprendió las maravillas de la tecnología al trabajar con Kaiba, quien no dudó ni un segundo en darle uno de sus celulares para comunicarse con él.

-Sí, lo tengo en mi libreta. - En cuanto Yuugi contestó, Atem no esperó para entrar a la casa y subir directo a su habitación compartida con Yuugi, sabiendo que en su cajón guardaba tal libreta.

Desesperadamente abrió aquella libreta, causando que casi resbale de sus manos. Pasaba por todas las hojas hasta encontrar el nombre de Jounouchi y un número. Al encontrarlo, tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar como Kaiba le había enseñado.

El tono comenzó a sonar en el oído del faraón. Movía sus pies impacientemente mientras esperaba la contestación de su amigo. Pensaba que quizás Kaiba no le dejaría contestar, o Jounouchi no podría atender por alguna distracción de Kaiba, pero… ¿Cuál distracción sería esa?

\- ¿Hola? – La voz del rubio zumbó en los oídos del faraón. Su corazón se aceleró, la voz de Jounouchi sonaba normal, no estaba agitado, no sonaba nervioso.

\- ¿Jounouchi? Soy yo, Atem. – El faraón contestó con preocupación. - ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo. - Jounouchi no le mentiría, Atem tenía fe.

Sin embargo, las palabras del rubio comenzaron a trabarse y parecía hablar con alguien al otro lado del teléfono. –Lo siento, amigo. Estoy ocupado. – Al decir esto, cortó la llamada sin más.

Atem tenía las palabras sostenidas en su boca. ¿Estaba ocupado? Definitivamente la voz a su lado era la de Kaiba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso Kaiba estaba reteniendo a Jounouchi por la fuerza?

Miró la pantalla de su celular. El logo de K.C. brillaba en un fondo celeste, sólo le recordaba los compromisos que tenía ahora con su rival, compromisos laborales para ser exactos, los cuales él aceptó con tal de estar a su lado. - _¿Y sí consiguió un reemplazo? -_ Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Era tonto pensar que Jounouchi sería su reemplazo, pues Kaiba no elegiría estar con alguien tan insoportable para él, ni para que le limpie los pisos diariamente. Entonces, sería peor, significa que, por su culpa, Jounouchi estaba siendo controlado por Kaiba. La amabilidad que vio en la entrada de la residencia de su amigo era completamente falsa.

Tenía que llegar a la mansión de la manera más rápida posible.

Sólo pensó en _una_ persona que podría ayudarlo.

Corrió hacia el parque, recordaba que en ése parque había una heladería, en ésa heladería trabajaba Anzu y quizás ella tenga una bicicleta.

Su pecho dolía, sus pulmones ardían. Estaba agitado y preocupado, muchas ideas volaban por su cabeza. Los gritos de Kaiba zumbaban en sus oídos, causándole mareos y un nudo en su garganta insoportable. Quizás cometió un error al dejar la mansión.

No encontraba la heladería por ninguna parte. El parque estaba inhabitado. El viento fresco golpeaba contra la piel de su rostro, demasiado frío, sería ilógico que haya una heladería con éste clima. Eso significaba que Anzu no estaría aquí. De todas maneras, siguió caminando en busca de ella; pensando en llamarla, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de frustración, viendo que el único número anotado que tenía dentro de la agenda de su celular era el de Kaiba, Isono, Mokuba y la tienda de juegos.

Tendría que volver por la libreta de Yuugi; a éste paso, Atem estaría haciendo el mismo esfuerzo yendo y volviendo de su casa, que el que haría yendo hacia la mansión a pie. El faraón decidió intentar correr hacia la mansión.

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos vio la figura del rubio, quien sólo estaba parado, escuchando atentamente a alguien.

Jounouchi y Kaiba, estaban en el parque, hablando, sin discutir. Atem se ocultó en un arbusto cercano; vagamente podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, sin embargo, parecían estar arreglando una salida.

- _Parece que Jounouchi y Kaiba hicieron las paces, tiene que ser eso. -_ Pensó el faraón, dudoso de lo que le preocupaba exactamente; le molestaba ver a Kaiba dirigiéndose amablemente hacia Jounouchi, pero le aliviaba pensar que no le estaba causando ningún problema.

Comenzaron a caminar, y a continuación, Atem los siguió sigilosamente.

Cuanto más los veía, más sentía ése nudo en la garganta. Jounouchi reía de vez en cuando y la mirada de Kaiba se veía relajada, a tal punto que Atem creé haberlo visto sonreír levemente. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

Kaiba le señalaba cafeterías y algunas florerías. El faraón no escuchaba bien de lo que hablaban. A veces escuchó salir de la boca de Kaiba "ése es un buen lugar…" o "deberías probar con esto…"

Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y entraron a una cafetería. Atem vio esta clase de interacciones en otras personas, en las llamadas parejas.

Así que era eso…

Kaiba se enojó con Atem al pensar que Jounouchi estaba interesado en Atem, dedujo que se habían besado o se encontrarían para verse, y que eso suceda, hervía la sangre de Kaiba. Si, Kaiba estaba celoso, pero no por Atem, sino porque estaba enamorado de Jounouchi, porque él quería estar con Jounouchi.

Eso no sucedería, sí no recuerda mal, Jounouchi estaba enamorado de Yuugi… - _¿Y sí fue todo un juego para celar a Kaiba? –_ Aquel pensamiento voló por su cabeza, causando que su pecho doliera nuevamente. _– Tiene que ser imposible. -_ Se dijo a sí mismo en busca de consuelo.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la cafetería, buscando un asiento escondido de los ojos del rubio y su rival. Podía verlos sentados, no tenía nada sobre la mesa, quizás esperaban su pedido. Seguían hablando, Jounouchi miraba hacia todos lados. Sí Jounouchi le mintió, significa que ésta relación que mantienen es un secreto, sí es que mantienen una relación amorosa.

 _\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es obvio; Kaiba cambió desde lo sucedido en Egipto, Jounouchi también maduró, es posible que ambos hayan arreglado sus diferencias y quizás siempre haya existido una conexión entre ellos. Una que Kaiba y yo nunca podremos mantener. -_ El nudo en la garganta se hizo más fuerte. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

Se sentía tonto, patético, atrapado en una ilusión que nunca sucederá.

Levantó su cabeza para observar una vez más la figura de esos dos sentados juntos para luego marcharse. Sin embargo, casi cae de su asiento cuando frente suyo tenía a un pálido castaño de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Miró hacia aquel asiento, estaba vacío.

\- ¡Kaiba! - Exclamó nervioso. Su rival estaba sentado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, sé que estuviste siguiéndonos. - Contestó molesto.

Atem mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo patético nuevamente. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía mostrarse así delante de su rival. –Para que sepas, Jounouchi no te pertenece, él está enamorado de Yuugi. – Planteó con seguridad. Quizás Kaiba estaba haciendo un vago intento por conquistarlo.

\- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? – Kaiba pregunta arqueando una ceja. Al descubrir lo que Atem pensaba que él estaba haciendo con el rubio, dejó salir una carcajada. - ¿Piensas que yo podría estar interesado en ése patán? Creí que serías más observador. –

Atem dejó salir un gruñido mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. - ¿Y qué haces entonces? Parecías muy interesado. – Masculló.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupa? – Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza del faraón. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Estaba preocupado por perder la oportunidad de estar con Kaiba? – Veo que te desagrada la idea de que yo esté con el don nadie. – Atem no sabía si asentir o no, ni estaba seguro sí era el momento de confesar sus sentimientos. – O quizás te entristece saber que él esté enamorado de alguien más y no de ti. – Kaiba tanteó.

Kaiba pensaba que Atem estaba celoso porque estaba enamorado de Jounouchi. Ahora el turno de Atem para decir que pensaba que su rival era más observador. – No intentes adivinar en los sentimientos de los demás cuando ni siquiera sabes los tuyos. – El faraón respondió agresivamente. Vio como Kaiba se tensaba en su asiento, evitando la mirada. - ¿Me dirás que estabas haciendo con Jounouchi-kun? –

Kaiba volvió a sonreír. - ¿Se cambiaron los roles? – Entonces Atem recordó aquella discusión que tuvo en la mansión. Sin embargo, Kaiba decidió no jugar con él. – Ayudaba al inútil a reunirse con su amado Yuugi. – Dijo volteándose hacia atrás, viendo cómo Yuugi entraba hacia la cafetería y es recibido por Jounouchi, llevándolo hacia el asiento donde antes Kaiba estaba sentado.

 _-Entonces, Kaiba no estaba enamorado de Jounouchi. Pero, ¿por qué ayudarlo? Y, mejor dicho, ¿cómo supo que estaba enamorado de Yuugi? -_ Atem se preguntó.

Kaiba se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a la entrada trasera para salir y no ser visto por la pareja. Atem, atolondrado, lo siguió por detrás.

\- ¿Por qué? – El faraón le preguntó sin más. Kaiba sólo lo miró, esperando que se explique. Atem suspiró. – ¿Por qué lo ayudaste? – Aclaró.

Kaiba apartó su mirada. – Digamos que, me beneficia de alguna manera. – Respondió con simpleza y comenzó a caminar. Atem observó hacia la ventanilla de la cafetería, la cual revelaba un poco el interior y a Jounouchi y Yuugi mirándose fijamente; el rubio parecía avergonzado, pero Yuugi tenía una sonrisa brillante, él se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo y suavemente besó sus labios. Atem sonrió ante la escena; era un amor correspondido.

El faraón volvió para seguir a Kaiba, quien ya se estaba alejando de él. - ¿Qué ganas ayudándolo? – Siguió preguntando mientras caminaba detrás de él.

Kaiba gruñó. – No es de tu incumbencia. – Contestó secamente. Otra repetición de aquella discusión.

-Es mi amigo, necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones. - Atem insistió. Kaiba detuvo bruscamente su paso.

-Mis intenciones son mi problema, y no es mi tema que tu amor no sea correspondido, faraón. Deberías dejar de fijarte en un idiota como ése y mirar a tu alrededor. Existe una vida fuera de tus amigos. – La rabia volvió a salir de los labios del castaño, quien se volteó repentinamente para decirle todo esto, enfrentándolo cara a cara, sus ojos azules contra la amatista de Atem.

Kaiba era simplemente agotador para Atem en estos momentos. No soportaba sus misterios y su rabia repentina. Decidió no seguirlo. No, se iría a su casa a descansar y olvidar todo esto; no tenía remedio, de todas maneras, las cosas con Kaiba nunca van a cambiar.

Mañana sería un día complicado para ambos, quienes debían trabajar juntos.

La noche fue larga; Atem no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido y en lo que sucederá después. Estaba feliz de que las cosas para Jounouchi y Yuugi hayan salido bien, pero no sabía si quedaba algo de esperanza para él mismo.

Escuchaba a Yuugi contarle cómo salieron las cosas en la cafetería, el nombre de Kaiba no salió en la conversación, parece que es un secreto guardado por Jounouchi. Su compañero se veía alegre. Era un consuelo para el faraón ver aquella sonrisa.

La bocina de la limusina invadió sus oídos. Salió de la casa, esperando no ver a Kaiba, aunque era un hecho inevitable. Su rival estaba dentro del vehículo, sin mirarlo, con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas. ¿Cómo será cuando tengan que dirigir palabra?

Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Aun llegando a la mansión, sólo trabajaron en lo que no se hizo el día de ayer. Las ordenes de Kaiba eran frías, no había explicación, hasta algunas iban más dirigidas hacia sus sirvientes para que trataran con Atem.

El faraón sólo se preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba Kaiba.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Kaiba salió de la sala de pruebas, dónde también se encontraba Atem y uno de los sirvientes, quien le hablaba al faraón sin descanso, dándole indicaciones. Pero éste hizo oídos sordos y siguió a su rival.

\- ¿Acaso seguirme es uno de tus pasatiempos? - Kaiba rompió el hielo aun dándole la espalda al faraón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kaiba? Actúas como un crío. Sí estás enojado, sólo lo dilo, es lo que mejor sabes hacer. - Dijo Atem con impaciencia. El castaño se volteó, a enfrentar miradas nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme crío? - Pregunta con indignación un poco exagerada a los ojos del faraón. –Cuando eres tú quien llora por un amor no correspondido. - Las palabras chocaron contra la calma del faraón y despertó su ira.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? - Contestó con rabia. - ¿Ya has pensado en los tuyos, Kaiba? - Alzó su mirada desafiante a los brillantes ojos azules de su confundido rival.

-Eres un enano insoportable. - Masculló el castaño.

-Y tú un crío caprichoso. - Atem apretó sus puños. -Un imbécil, egoísta y odioso. - La furia le permitió añadir.

Kaiba no pudo evitar contraatacar. – Tú eres un bocón, un inmaduro berrinchudo. - Sus miradas fijas, sentían el enojo salir de su garganta.

Bruscamente, Atem se puso de puntillas, tirando del cuello de su rival y acercando su rostro al suyo, chocándose ambos en un fuerte y profundo beso.

Los largos brazos de Kaiba rodeaban su espalda y lo acercaba más hacia él para unir sus cuerpos. Escuchaba la firme respiración de su rival, quien recibía sus labios apasionadamente. Ambos sentían sus corazones latir intensamente; toda la rabia se desvaneció.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire, sin embargo, sus labios seguían rozándose. Como si el mundo llegara a terminar en cuanto se separen.

\- ¿Qué te parece una cita doble? - Atem rompe el silencio con su voz agitada. Estaba tan cerca de su rival, que podía escuchar perfectamente sus gruñidos. El castaño no dijo nada, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Es una broma. - Añadió el faraón, guiñando su ojo con picardía.

-Creo que tengo que callarte. - Kaiba respondió rompiendo nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, uniéndose en un cálido beso. Atem dejó salir una pequeña risa entre sus labios.

Los rivales se abrazaron y no pensaban en soltarse por nada. Sólo querían sentirse, escuchar sus respiros, que el calor nadara por sus cuerpos sin pensar en nadie más que en ellos. Tanto esperaron por esto, sólo tenían que avanzar un paso para abandonar su orgullo y dejarse caer en la ilusión.

* * *

 **Se anda comentando por ahí -y no lo niego- que Kaiba se pone muy celoso cuando Atem habla de su querido amigo Jounouchi. Esta historia originalmente sería de los celos de Kaiba, pero despues pensé lo divertido que sería crear una confusión entre estos tortolitos y ademas, un Atem celoso hace de mi una escritora feliz.  
**

 **Mientras Yuugi y Jounouchi estan dandose besos timidos, Atem y Kaiba expresan su furia con sus labios.**

 **La moraleja de la historia (porque todas la tienen, no importa que tan absurda sean) es que des un paso hacia adelante y no temas en conseguir lo que quieres. :) Y la otra es...**

 **Traguense su maldito orgullo y besense de una vez, Kaiba, Atem... ¡Los estoy mirando!**

 **Manden review, mensaje privado o como sea, pero haganme saber su opinion.**


End file.
